Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $5.59 each and baskets of kiwis for $4.59 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of kiwis because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the kiwis. Price of lemons + price of kiwis = total price. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $10.18.